Odcinek 6548
11 kwietnia 2013 20 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6547. « 6548. » 6549. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W rezydencji Erica, on i Taylor rozmawiają na temat Katie, gdy kobieta stwierdza, że serce Katie zaczęło słabnąć podczas jazdy, a Brooke i Bill określają niejasno, gdzie ona była. Taylor wspomina, że Stephanie znała Brooke i gdyby żyła, nie dopuściłaby do wznowienia "Sypialni Brooke". Eric przyznaje ukochanej rację, ale prosi ją, by przestała ingerować s sprawy Billa, Brooke i Katie. Taylor nie protestuje, a nastepnie całuje się z Erikiem i oboje cieszą się swoim związkiem. Hayes zmienia temat, po czym sugeruje ukochanemu, aby ślub Steffy i Liama odbył się w jego rezydencji. Eric przystaje na jej prośbę. thumb|300px|Hope i Rick zwierzają się sobie nawzajemW domku gościnnym, Rick w rozmowie z Hope jest pewien, że Bill i Brooke zapewnią Katie wsparcie, którego ona potrzebuje. Hope tymczasem pyta brata o jego życie miłosne, a on przyznaje, że Maya jest wyjątkowa. Młoda Logan zastanawia się, czy Caroline nadal jest jego dziewczyną. On nie odpowiada, po czym pyta siostrę o Liama. Hope stwierdza, że nie miała wyboru i musiała zrezygnować z ukochanego, ponieważ ma on dziecko ze Steffy. Rick jest pewien, ze Spencer zawsze będzie ją kochać. Ona z kolei jest wdzięczna, że Liam wciąż jest w jej życiu, ale żałuje, że nic się nie zmieniło. thumb|300px|left|Steffy i Liam spędzają czas nad basenemSteffy i Liam relaksują się przy basenie Forresterów, gdzie całują się i rozmawiają o wspólnej przyszłości. Steffy wie, że Hope jest bliska Katie, więc cieszy się, że Liam wspierał dziewczynę. Narzeczeni całują się i zartuja ze sobą, gdy Steffy spogląda na swój brzuch, a Liam nazywa ją piękną. Oboje kładą ręce na brzychu przyszłej mamy, po czym całują się. Liam wyznaje, że czuje się winny, będąc tak szczęśliwym. Steffy domyśla się, że nawiązuje on do Katie, po czym zapewnia Liama, że z jego macochą wszystko bedzie dobrze. Po chwili, dziewczyna dostaje wiadomość od Taylor, która zaprasza ją do środka rezydencji. thumb|300px|Caroline i Dayzee zachęcają Cartera, by umówił się z MayąW gabinecie CEO, Dayzee informuje Caroline, że ostrzegła Mayę, by ta trzymała się z daleka od jej życia, jednak dziewczyna wciąż przyjaźni się z Rickiem i umawia na spotkania z Carterem. Caroline tymczasem narzeka, że nic, co dotychczas zrobiła, nie zadziałało - nawet "Hercules" nie mógł w żaden sposób zainteresować sobą młodej Avant. Zastanawia się, co zrobiłaby prasa, gdyby dziennikarze wiedzieli, że Rick spotyka się z byłą oszustką. Spencerówna uważa, że Maya powinna nadal przebywać w więzieniu za przestępstwa związane z modą. Wkrótce, przybywa Carter, którego Caroline sugeruje, że powinien zobaczyć się z Mayą. On wyjawia, że już zaprosił ją na spotkanie. thumb|300px|left|Eric i Taylor zaskakują Steffy i LiamaSteffy i Liam wchodzą do rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie czekają na nich Taylor i Eric. Starsza z par bez ogródek oznajmia, że postanowili zaoferować im rezydencję jako miejsce, w którym młodzi mogliby się pobrać. Steffy i Liam są zachwyceni, a Steffy cieszy się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Eric proponuje zaprojektowanie dla niej sukni ślubnej. Gdy narzeczeni zostają sami, Liam mówi ukochanej, że naprawdę chce, aby miała ślub, o którym zawsze marzyła i zapewnia, że będzie to inna uroczystość niż ta w Aspen. Steffy stwierdza, że będzie to wielkie święto w którym staną się rodziną. Liam całuje ukochaną. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2